


The Wind's of Winterfell

by theSilverWolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Swordfighting, Westeros, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSilverWolf/pseuds/theSilverWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after peace was regained among the seven kingdoms, Ned Stark has another daughter betweenn Sansa and Arya. She is a girl of 18 named Sarya.<br/>Ned Stark is called to go to King's landing and Sorina accompany's him on his journey only to find out she's part of the whole thing.<br/>A war is uprising and The Hound is assigned as her sworn shield as she travels back to Winterfell to negotiate with allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gates of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Random short fanfic that I have no idea what its about and I just was bored so yeah. I don't know what I'm doing. Also names and chapters are subject to change until I get it all sorted.

_Winter is coming._

Everything was normal once again in Westeros. The Starks had made peace with the new King and protector of the seven realms. The new generation of Starks had kept to themselves in order to regrow their family. That was until a raven flew into Winterfell and broke the small family from their joyful moment together. Lord Stark had been summoned to King’s Landing. So Ned Stark and his daughter, Sarya, head out to King’s Landing.

* * *

 

The bells had sounded and the ringing echoed throughout the city as all men were called to arms.

Sarya and The Hound looked to one another as they both stood on the balcony of the castle tower. It was time. The war had reached the gates of the city and soon there would be a breakout of fights and battles.

“I have to go.” Spoke the Hound in a soft,surprisingly gentle voice. He leaned down and gently caressed the side of her face with his hand,which almost covered half her face.

“I know,” She whispered back. “Just come back to me.”

She reached up and carefully touched the burnt side of his face with a small smile. The knight flinched soft at her touch before grinning.

Without another word, Sarya tore away as she turned and walked off; their hands slowly being torn apart as each refusing to let go of the other. He watched her walk off with pleading eyes as he went to call after her, but just kept his mouth closed. Neither one could withstand the thought of being apart from each other, even if she was a Lady of House Stark and he was just a knight in the Kings guard.

Quickly, the Hound shook off the loved dazed look and went to join the others at the wall. The loud clanging of swords clashing against one another and the screams of dying men echoed from the castle wall as he took his place by the King’s side.

Sarya sat on the window seal, watching the horrors unfold down by the shore just a few yards away. She nervously held a small wooden wolf her father had carved for her in her hands as she waited in her room. She had locked herself in there, alone in hopes that no one would find her there except Sandor. All the other women and children were crammed in a small bunker down in the dungeons of the castle.

Suddenly, without warning, the entire water surrounding the shores lit up in flames. She immediately jumped up and gasped in horror as the small wooden figure of the wolf fell to the floor. It was Wildfire. Wildfire had earned its name for being so deadly and rapidly spreading across large areas, engulfing anything that stood in its path. The once pitch black night was suddenly illuminated with a bright green light.

Her first thought was of the Hound. Only she knew of his fear for no one else in King’s Landing had seen first hand the true terror that struck the fearless knight when faced with a simple flame. Sarya nervously bit her lower lip and sat on the edge of her bed in disbelief as what was happening around her. Tears fell as she whimpered softly, not knowing if her friend was still alive or not.

Just then, the door to her chamber room opened and she jerked her head to see who it was. The room was too dim and her tears had clouded her vision.

“W-who’s there?” She called, standing.

“Do you not know your own friend?” Answered a deep raspy voice from the shadows of the doorway.

She let out a small gasp of relief as she recognized the voice and ran over to the doorway. It was Sandor. She threw her arms around him and let a small whimper against his cold armor. 

“Easy now.” He grunted, wincing in pain as she pulled away to look up at him.

He looked awful. Battered and bruised, his armor was dented and sliced and there was blood covering his face and body. She wasn’t sure if it was his or someone else’s.

“Are you alright?” She asked worriedly, looking him over. “I saw the fire and-”

She halted mid-sentence, seeing the terror in his eyes. Then it hit her. He was so frightened by the wildfire he had left the battle and run all the way to her room, out of breath and trembling.  

“I didn’t want this! I didn’t want to be faced with the gates of hell!” the Hound hollered furiously; voice trembling in fear.

She knew he had seen the wildfire up close and a single flame was enough to frighten him. Without another word, she just wrapped her arms around him the best she could and laid her head against his chest. She wasn't sure why or how she was able to calm him but she was the only one who could. The Hound stood there and closed his eyes as she tried to console him. After a few minutes, she lifted her head and looked up at him to see him looking down at her with a gentle smile.

"I'm alright, little wolf." He said with a heavy sigh. 

She nodded and took a step back. Then she remembered her small wooden sculpture of a wolf that she had dropped near the window and went to get it. Sandor then heard screams and yelling coming from the shore once again and the realization snapped back. There was a war going on still as he glanced at the window. His hand steadily gripped the handle of his sword on his hip as he turned to her.

“I’ll keep you safe.” The Hound spoke. "Don't worry."

 

She tore her gaze away from the small wooden animal in her hand and looked up over to see him approaching her.

“What of the king?” She asked him softly. “Look at you. You’re covered in blood and shaking like-”

“Like a _dog_?” 

She closed her mouth as she saw the hurt look on his face as he dropped his gaze and glanced to the floor. 

Slowly, she reached out and took his giant hand in her own tiny hand and held it tightly.

"You're not a dog. You're a hound. _The Hound,_ " She reassured him. "There's a difference, Sandor." 


	2. The Wolf's Shield

 The King had summoned Lord Stark to be his adviser concerning a matter beyond the wall. This was no time to bring his daughter into these matters so he decided that her stay in King's landing was at an end.

“Do not worry, my friend. I will send my greatest knight to protect her. He will be her sworn shield.”

 

 

 

The King gave a reassuring smile to the Lord as he looked over to The Hound standing nearby then back to his friend.

“Take him. He will guard her with his life. I have no need for him. Besides, he insisted on it.”

 

"It seems your stay here is short. I've sent a raven telling Mother I will be sending you home." Lord Stark explained. "I must stay here and see to the King."

 

She did not like the news at all as her father saw the shocked look on her face. 

 

“Why must I leave? Don't make me Father!” The young stark argued, but her father was Lord of Winterfell.

She knew she didn't have a choice, but she hated every part of it. Not staying longer in King's Landing and seeing the castle and parting from her Father with a stranger she didn't know or trust.

With a heavy sigh, Lord stark stepped closer to his daughter and leaned down to her level. He gently took her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes.

 

“You are highborn. My daughter.” He said softly. “That means you have responsibilities back home just as I have responsibilities here in King’s Landing with the King.”

 

She lowered her gaze and sighed knowing he was right. When Ned Stark saw the disappointing and hurt look on his daughters face he thought of something to help ease the situation and smiled.

 

“Remember what I told your brother?”

 

She nodded and looked up at him before answering in unison with him.

 

“ _A stark must always remain in Winterfell._ ”

 

Tears brimmed her eyes as she gave a small nod and wrapped her arms tightly around her father for one last embrace before parting. With a loving smile, Lord Stark pulled away from his daughter and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 

“The Gods will look over you, my little wolf.” Ned Stark reassured,“And so will The Hound. He will look after you and protect you.”

 

Lord Stark then looked over to the knight standing a few feet away, as still as a statue and staring blankly straight ahead. He walked over to the knight and spoke quietly to him. The knight just gave a small nod and walked over to the young lady stark. He then tilted his head and gesture for her to go ahead. She gave one last look back to her father before leaving the room with The Hound following closely behind. The two set out early the next morning at first sunlight.


	3. Winter has Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hound shows his loyalty as the two come across some bandits on the road. The Young girl shows her bravery as she steals a small knife from the knight and takes on one of the attackers, but ends up getting hurt in her defense. Sandor finishes off the bandits and takes her to the nearby inn and treats her wounds. The two grow closer as a friendship develops and the burning hate fades between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have no idea what I am doing so its just a random short little fic. Maybe I will think up something better later on, but for right now this is trash Lol.

  A Few days had passed as the two set out on the road to Winterfell. Sandor “The Hound” Clegane kept an eye on her as she sat in front of him on Stranger. She hadn’t cried, hadn’t screamed,hadn’t said much of anything since he escorted her away from King's Landing and the carnage that happened there. She kept her eyes looking ahead and her mouth shut. For once, Sandor found himself wondering just what was going through her head. Was this just the calm before the storm?

 

"What's going to happen if there is a war?" She asked after a long moment of silence.

 

The Hound thought for a moment before answering. His eyes looked up to the trees towering over them.

 

"Let's just get you home safe first, little wolf."

 

"Westpines. It's not far from here. We'll stay there until the storm passes." Said the Hound. 

She nodded and gently laid her head against his chest as she wrapped an arm around him to hold on as they rode steadily through the forest. She just remained silent, pondering on what was to happen to her Father if there really was to be a war.

It was dark out and still raining by the time The Hound had spotted a small cave nearby. But just when they were about to reach safety, attackers came out from the shadows of the surrounding woods. Stranger reared up in fright as Sandor pulled on the reigns to ease the horse.

 

"Down, now!" one of the attackers demanded.

 

The Hound rolled his eyes before dismounting the horse.

 

"What'd you want?" He growled, irritated by the lowlifes. 

 

"You!" Said one of the men. "King Marcus sent out a reward for you and the little bitch your with."

 

He glanced behind him to see Sarya still sitting on the horse, worriedly.

 

"I don't think so." He smirked. "We won't be going anywhere."

 

Sandor swiftly drew his sword and in a flash struck down the man. The others charged and ran at him. The Hound stepped in front of the horse to guard her. She watched in fear as the giant knight battled against the attackers with loud roars and growls with every swing of his blade. She didn't want to watch him battle multiple men by himself. She was courageous as all Starks were. Bold, courageous, and stupid.

Sarya jumped down and pulled a small knife from the Hound while he was busy and stabbed one of the guys while he was preoccupied.

 

“What are you-Stay behind me!” He demanded,catching her out of the corner of his eye.

 

But she disobeyed him. She helped fight off the men and made sure no harm came to the horse. But she was caught off guard when she heard The Hound howl. She turned to look to him only to be sliced in the leg by a wounded bandit on the ground. She cursed in pain before ending the man for good and falling to the ground. The Hound finished the last of the robbers off before rushing over to her. He knelt down and carefully picked her up off the ground into his arms. She smiled weakly up at him as he carried her over to the horse.

 

"Starks." The Hound scoffed. "Never listen, do you?

 

"Now that wasn't very nice of you,Clegane." Came a familiar voice to the knight. The Hound turned around sharply to see a man approach from the shadows. 

"I'll be damned. Brayton of fucking Blackhaven"He grinned.


	4. The Moon of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Sandor has helped out Lady Stark, he soon faces his own fear-fire. Luckily the young wolf was willing to stay by his side as The Hound faced his nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trash of a fanfic. Hopefully I will have a better plot for this fanfic.

 The stone cave walls created a small arena as the two men prepared to battle one another. The bright moon shined in through the cave down on them as the young Stark watched nearby.

 

"Look boys! The Hound is in _love_." teased the man.

 

Every one of his men burst out in laughter as a surprised look flashed across the Hound's face. She saw him slightly blush and glance over to her before looking back to his opponent. 

 

"Shut your fuckin' mouth and fight!" Snarled the Hound.

 

He swiftly withdrew his sword and swung it around. The Hound was ready for battle as if there was no fear but only rage.

 

  


She watched nervously as she stood by. The Hound bared his teeth and grew more upset with every word that the other man said. There was such rage in his eyes that the knight who was her sworn shield and friend no longer stood before her. Instead, it was a vicious beast. The true Hound. He was no longer a kind man but an enraged beast; full of rage and fury. 

She watched as he yelled and screamed loudly at his opponent, taunting him to fight. His deep gravelly voice was like thunder as it echoed throughout the cave and sent chills down her spine. 

 

“I know your story, Hound.” said the knight. “Your brother took your face and shoved it into the fireplace just because you took his toy.”

 

The others laughed and mocked The Hound, but Sandor only became more enraged as his grip tightened on the handle of his sword.

 

“You fear the one thing that hurt you the most... _fire_.” 

 

The man continued to jeer,knowing the Hound's secret weakness as he looked over to the fire between them.

The Hounds eyes followed to gaze upon the dancing flames. He was struck with fear as his eyes widened in fright. His fear betrayed him for a split second as emotion overcame him. The Hound was terrified and everyone could see it.

“No..” The Hound murmured, voice trembling with fright.

 

He fought to shake off the fear as the panic set in. 

 

“No!” He roared louder, drawing his sword as his eyes filled with fire and rage.

 

The Hound roared in anger, charging at the man with his sword. The two collided blades and sparks flew. They danced around the fire, swords scraping against each other.

 

 

  


 

 

The Hound used his shield to his advantage he slammed in against his opponents and knocked him back. Ultimately, the Hound had the upper hand from the start with his brutal size and strength.

 

 

  


 

 

Brayton seized his chance with his flaming sword and swung it at the Hound who fell back to the ground in fear as he barely avoided the fire blade.

 

 

  


 

 

He quickly scurried back to his feet and regained his footing as he dodged another swing from the flaming sword. The two clashed and rammed each other until finally there was an ending.

 

 

  


 

 

The Hound towered over the fallen man before him. Brayton was on his knees, head lowered in defeat as Sandor stood with his sword raised over his head, ready to strike. But a voice brought him to a halt.

“No! Don’t!” Sarya cried out to the Hound.

He stopped and with a surprised look, turned his attention over to see the young Stark standing before him. She walked over and stood between the two.

“There’s still good in you. I see it. I’ve always seen it.” She pleaded to him softly. “Please. Please show me I’m not wrong.”

The Hound glanced from her to the man kneeling on the ground. With a growl, he lowered his sword and put it back in the sheath before walking past the defeated man and over to her.

“Your kind, little wolf. One day it will get you killed.” He snarled at her. “Let’s go.”

Just as the two turned their back to the group to leave, a faint laughter was heard and it grew louder. The Hound and Sarya turned around to see Brayton stand as he continued laughing.

“You know I’d never thought I would live to see the day when The Hound was chained up by a bitch.” He laughed. “You let love weaken you,Clegane. No longer will men fear you.”

Sandor snorted and withdrew his sword once again. 

“I wouldn’t be talking, Brayton. She’s more feared than I am.”

He then handed the sword over to his companion and smirked. She swung the sword and sneered proudly.

“I am a Stark a Winterfell.” She announced. “ And no man will speak to me with disrespect!”

With that, she turned to the nearest man and swung at him, cutting him down with a swift move.

“Enough!” Shouted Brayton. "Leave now, Sandor Clegane. The Gods are not done with you."

 

The Hound had a dark look still on his face as he snarled and walked over to Sarya. He helped her up and swiftly lifted her with his arms as he carried her. Once outside, he gently set her on the horse before taking the reigns and guiding the horse through the rain to the nearest inn. 

 

   "Don't worry about it. There an inn near Westpines. We can stop there for the night."

 

    Later once they had settled in for the night, The Hound set to aid her wounds. His touch was surprisingly gentle. She was afraid to let him help her. The Hound intimidated her with not only his size but brute strength as well.

As the two lay around by the fire, Sandor tried his best to see to her wound but she was rather more worried about his.

 

“You're not my sworn shield..” She muttered, loud enough for him to hear. "You're worse."

 

Sandor lifted his head to look at her. “Hm..and what’s that _little wolf_?”

 

“You're a beast." She answered. "I know it and so do you."

 

"A beast would have left you back there and let those thieves have at you." His voice was gruff and shallow as he spoke.

 

She saw his gaze drop to his hands and knew the subject offended him. He was right, though. Things would have been way different without him. She would have been dead already if it wasn't for him. God knows what those thieves would have done.

 

"So why did you save me?" She asked curiously.

 

“I was assigned to protect you.” 

 

She carefully went over to him and sat closer, glancing to his wounds. When her hand reached out to touch him, his eyes flashed up to her.

 

"I just want to look at it.." She spoke softly.

He calmed down then and let her take his arm. She turned his hand over in hers and smiled as she lightly traced a finger over the faded scars already there. 

 

“You fought off those thieves but you also treated my wounds. You looked after me.” She went on, “Why?”

 

“You would have slowed me down..” He replied.

 

The Hound fell silent as he laid on his side on the stone floor by the fireplace and lowered his gaze. She knew he was lying. She saw the conflicted look on his face and gently placed a hand under his chin and lifted his head.

 

“Why do you wish to be feared by everyone yet you hide such kindness behind The Hound.”

 

“Perhaps not all beasts are heartless.”


	5. Torn Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two get separated for months and though still bitter friends, their time apart puts some realization to them both as they both come to need one another and miss each other. She heads out to find him and does so not far from Winterfell.

 

 

 

“If the gods are real…why haven’t they punished me?” Asked Sandor, staring into the dancing flames of the fire.

“They have.”

Sandor laid awake that night wondering what the gods had already punished him for. The incident with his brother? No. Then it dawned on him. It was her. She was his weakness.


End file.
